


Three Strikes And You're Gay

by claireeleven



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireeleven/pseuds/claireeleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arizona's birthday and she thinks she's going to be spending it all alone. Until Amelia shows up at her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Strikes And You're Gay

**Author's Note:**

> So when I found out it was Jessica Capshaw's birthday yesterday, this idea came into my head...

Arizona hated surprises. Everyone in the hospital knew that from the last time Callie had tried to throw her a birthday party. They never turned out well and she'd much rather just spend her birthday with the people who were most important to her.

Only, this year she had no one. Sophia was on the other side of the country and Arizona was still hopelessly single. She'd thought about just going to her favourite lesbian bar and getting drunk out of her mind, but that seemed even more pathetic than sitting at home alone.

So instead she found herself sitting on the couch with an entire pizza, drinking wine, rewatching The L Word and feeling sorry for herself.

She'd just gotten comfortable when the doorbell rang. Grumbling to herself, she grabbed her crutches and made her way to the door. If it was someone trying to talk to her about Jesus, she decided she was going to help them meet him sooner rather than later. Fortunately, she was saved from having to kill anyone when she swung the door open to reveal Amelia.

"Um, hi?" Amelia began, suddenly feeling like she was intruding and wondering why she had a even come at all. When Arizona didn't move or respond, Amelia put on the most enthusiastic smile she could muster and held out the box she had just remembered she was holding. "Happy birthday!"

"Uh, thanks. Would you like to come in for a bit?" Arizona asked, realising that she was being rude to the only person in the hospital who seemed to have remembered her birthday.

"I don't want to impose-" Amelia began before Arizona cut her off.

"No!" The blonde said, perhaps too vehemently. "I mean, no, you wouldn't be imposing at all."

"Ok," Amelia replied as Arizona moved out of the doorway so she could pass. She followed the blonde through to the living room and they sat on at opposite ends of the couch with the pizza between them. Amelia realised that she hadn't really thought this far ahead into her plan and had absolutely no idea what to say next.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Arizona inquired, really hoping Callie had organised this as some sort of pity thing.

"Oh, I heard you mention it today?" Amelia offered, feeling awkward. Arizona stared at her in confusion. She was pretty sure she hadn't mentioned her birthday to anyone. "After surgery?"

Amelia hadn't anticipated being the only person in the hospital to know it was Arizona's birthday. She'd overheard the blonde mumbling to herself after they'd lost both the mum and baby in surgery today, saying "why couldn't my birthday just go smoothly?"

"Oh," Arizona simply replied, looking down at her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you didn't want people knowing it was your birthday," Amelia apologised. "It's just, I thought it was kind of a crappy thing to happen on your birthday so I thought I'd buy you some donuts because, hey, what are friends for? Not that we're really friends, but we could be. I mean, you're really nice and you're gorgeous- not that I'm only friends with people who are good looking. I mean, you should see my friend Sheldon, he literally looks like a turtle. I just thought maybe we could be friends? Because I don't really seem to have that many friends right now."

Arizona couldn't help but smile as the other woman rambled, blushing lightly when Amelia complimented her.

"Well you're the only one to buy me something for my birthday so, you're the best friend I've got at the moment," Arizona reassured the brunette. "Help yourself to some pizza."

Amelia grabbed a slice eagerly, shoving it into her mouth in an effort to stop herself from rambling again.

"Do you want to watch something?" Arizona asked, holding the remote out to her guest.

"Uh, whatever you were watching is fine with me," Amelia said, looking towards the TV, which was paused on two women kissing.

"It's The L Word," Arizona said shyly. She was an out and proud lesbian but somehow getting caught watching a lesbian TV show made her feel like she'd been caught watching porn or something.

"That's fine," Amelia chuckled, taking another slice of pizza as Arizona pressed play on the episode. "Oh, I love this episode!"

"Wait, you've seen The L Word?" Arizona said, pausing the episode again and turning to look incredulously at Amelia.

“Um, it’s a good show?” Amelia lamely offered.

“No it’s not,” Arizona bluntly replied.

“Yeah, you’re right, it really isn’t,” Amelia agreed with a nervous laugh. “A friend sort of got me hooked on it.”

Arizona looked at her pointedly, not buying that any straight woman could have a ‘favourite episode’ of the The L Word.

“Shut up and watch your damn show,” Amelia laughed, throwing a cushion at the blonde.

“First you call me gorgeous, then you have a favourite episode of The L Word, and now you’re trying to avoid the subject? Three strikes and you’re gay, Shepherd,” Arizona retorted, laughing as the other woman blushed and avoided eye contact.

“Anyone with eyes can see that you’re gorgeous. So really it’s more, two strikes and I’m bi,” Amelia replied with a wink, causing the blonde to blush. Arizona wasn’t really sure what to say, or think, or do. Drinking half a bottle of wine before the pizza even arrived had severely impaired her brain’s processing time apparently.

“Earth to Arizona?” Amelia said, waving her hand in front of the blonde’s face. She hadn’t come out to many people but this was not exactly the reaction she’d been expecting.

Amelia’s hand broke Arizona out of her trance and when her eyes focused again, all she could see was Amelia’s lips. She would admit she’d developed somewhat of a crush on the other woman while they’d been working on Herman’s case. Amelia was hot, confident and an absolute genius. Arizona would’ve been crazy not to be interested in her, but there were more pressing matters at hand, like learning an entire specialty in just a few months.

“You’re gorgeous too,” Arizona finally managed to blurt out, snapping her eyes up to meet Amelia’s.

“I’m glad someone thinks so,” Amelia laughed, not fully believing Arizona’s words. Owen was so self-absorbed and emotionally distant she wondered if he’d be better off with a sex doll.

“You’re beautiful. And anyone who doesn’t think so is an idiot,” Arizona said in what she hoped was a reassuring way, but Amelia looked down at her hands, no longer laughing.

Moving the pizza off of the couch, Arizona slid across so that she could wrap her arms around the other woman. ‘God, she smells good,’ she thought as she breathed deeply, inhaling the brunette’s perfume.

“You’re so beautiful. But you’re also smart and funny and you smell nice and you’re my best friend!” Amelia couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I’m only your best friend because I bought you donuts,” Amelia reminded her.

“And because you’re here with me, on my birthday and we’re sharing secrets now so we’re definitely best friends,” Arizona informed her.

“You haven’t shared any of your secrets.”

“Ok, well. Secretly, I really want to kiss you right now,” Arizona says. She knows she’s being sort of ridiculous and immature right now, and that Amelia has a sort of boyfriend/sex-friend/whatever thing with Owen, but it was her birthday and she was sort of tipsy so she decided she was allowed. Plus, what did she have to lose?

Amelia’s eyes darted down to Arizona’s lips as her tongue darted out to lick her own. Their faces were inches apart and Amelia leant forward, capturing Arizona’s lips with her own.

At first, Arizona was shocked that Amelia was even kissing her. Then she was shocked that Amelia was still kissing her. Eventually her brain caught up to her mouth and she was kissing back. The kiss was heated, Amelia had one hand entwined in blonde hair, while Arizona’s hands were on Amelia’s waist. Amelia’s hand slipped to Arizona’s shoulder and she gently pushed the blonde back so she was lying lengthways on the couch. Climbing on top, Amelia pressed her body against Arizona’s, slipping one of her legs between Arizona’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Arizona gasped, as Amelia’s leg pressed against her clit. Amelia quickly recaptured her mouth in a kiss before slipping one hand up Arizona’s shirt. Arizona made quick work of removing Amelia’s shirt and bra before breaking contact with Amelia’s mouth and instead taking one of the brunette’s nipples in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and gentle dragging her teeth across it. Amelia began to grind herself against Arizona’s thigh, as Arizona lightly trailed her fingertips over the brunette’s abdomen, letting them dip just below the waistband of Amelia’s jeans. As Amelia removed Arizona’s shirt and bra, Arizona undid the jeans and slipped her hand inside, surprised to find Amelia wasn’t wearing any underwear. Instead, her hand almost instantly came into contact with the slick wetness of Amelia’s centre as she pressed her fingers against it, causing Amelia’s hips to buck into her. She began circling Amelia’s clit, leaning up again to capture the brunette’s lips and kissing her hard before slipping her tongue into the other woman’s mouth.

As Amelia’s thrusts became more urgent, Arizona slipped two fingers inside of her, already feeling the brunette clench around her. She began flicking Amelia’s clit with her thumb as her finger hit the other woman’s G-Spot and soon, Amelia let out a loud moan and clenched tightly around Arizona’s fingers.

After Amelia had caught her breath again, she leant down to kiss the blonde once more, this time much softer.

“Wow. It’s been a while since I’ve been fucked like that,” Amelia told her.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been fucked at all,” Arizona laughed.

“Oh, don’t worry. I will take care of that. It is your birthday after all,” Amelia reassured her, leaning in towards her ear as she spoke and gently biting Arizona’s earlobe.

Slowly, she kissed her way down Arizona’s neck and over her breasts, stopping to suck each nipple slowly, gently taking each on between her teeth and flicking them with her tongue. She kissed her way over, Arizona’s abdomen, causing goosebumps to erupt beneath her lips, before finally slipping the blonde’s pants and underwear down and off of her legs in one smooth motion.

Amelia positioned herself between Arizona’s thighs, eagerly running her tongue slowly up the blonde’s slit. She let the tip of her tongue find Arizona’s clit and began to flick it with her tongue, sporadically sucking on the bundle of nerves or allowing her teeth to drag over it. Soon, Arizona was thrusting up into her mouth and Amelia slipped her tongue inside of the other woman, tasting her arousal. She felt Arizona’s orgasm building as the blonde clenched around her tongue and as she heard the other woman moan her name, she slipped two fingers inside, continuing to suck at Arizona’s clit as the blonde came not once, but twice.

As Arizona let her body recover and her muscles relax, Amelia crawled back up, kissing her and letting her taste herself.

“Happy birthday,” Amelia whispered in her ear. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom for round two?”


End file.
